A number of ladder stabilizers have been patented which teach extending a bar through a rung of a ladder and then securing the bar to telescopic support legs. Those patents include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,397 (Boughner 1995), U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,084 (Hrincu 2003) and U.S. Patent Application US 2004/0231921 (Ramirez 2004).